In a plasma system, multiple radio frequency (RF) generators are connected to a plasma chamber. An RF generator is controlled by a computer. For example, the computer provides values associated with an RF signal that is generated by the RF generator. The RF generator uses the values to generate the RF signal, which is then sent to the plasma chamber. Plasma is generated in the plasma chamber upon reception of the RF signal.
Communication between the RF generator and the computer is slow. This slow communication hinders efficient control by the computer of the RF generator.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.